


Family

by SiniseSnakeEyes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dadster, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6635122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiniseSnakeEyes/pseuds/SiniseSnakeEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their creation had been an accident but in the end it was the best accident that could have ever happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small thing that I wrote to see if I could write Gaster. I like the theory of Dadster but I also love the idea of him not being related to Sans and Papyrus. In this case I decided on the Dadster way. :3

Their creation had been an accident but in the end it was the best accident that could have ever happened. The scientist smiled slightly at the young skeleton child who was clinging to one of Gaster’s legs while trying to see how his father was changing his little brother’s clothes who kept wiggling and making said thing a nigh impossible task.

Papyrus had been an active child from the first moment while Sans always seemed to be quieter but also very aware of his surroundings. Gaster had caught himself more than once writing down little facts about these two or taking pictures of them. He didn’t want them to believe that they were still some sort of experiments and thus tried not to do it often or whenever he caught himself doing it, to stop it. Well, except for the taking pictures part. He still wanted to do those since they seemed to be growing up so fast after all.

[There. All finished now.] Gaster said, signing his words at the same time with his free hand out of habit. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Sans following his hand’s movements and couldn’t help but smile. His oldest was very interested in learning sign language already and seemed to know quite a few gestures already at his young age. Such things always made him immensely proud – but then again, most of the things his boys did caused him to feel that way.

Picking Papyrus up he turned his full attention back to Sans and asked [How does eating at Grilby’s sound?] The wide smile and double thumbs up was all the answer he needed. [Grab your coat then and don’t forget to put your winter boots on!] The last part was only added since he had caught Sans walking around in nothing more than slippers before. A chuckle left him as he watched Sans run off to where the jackets and shoes where, but not before the young skeleton made a face at the boots comment.

The royal scientist followed at a slower pace and once he reached his oldest, saw that he was already ready. Really, whenever it was about Grillby’s food the boy could be incredibly fast.

He handed Papyrus to Sans for the short moment it took him to put on his own shoes before picking up his youngest again and holding out a hand towards Sans. Together they made their way to the fire element’s establishment, smiles on all three faces.


End file.
